


Amargura

by Fandomshipps_2201



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Hagamos un pequeño cambio.Donde las cosas suceden de forma diferente.Donde la gran heroína y madre... fuera la villana.Donde el villano siguiera siendo un héroe... que cría a su único hijo lejos de la influencia de su madre villana.
Relationships: Carol/Laserblast (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Amargura

En la oscuridad de la noche, en un cuarto donde un hombre delgado y de piel pálida dormía con marcadas ojeras. Al lado de su cama una cuna de madera que tenía un bebé profundamente dormido, en frente de la cuna había una sombra cubierta con una capucha. Lo único visible de esa sombra era su piel morena y unos mechones rubios que salían de la capucha, en su rostro una sonrisa en los dientes una brecha separando un poco los dientes delanteros y en parte de sus mejillas marcas parecidas a las de un tigre.

Carol veía la cuna con una sonrisa y dulzura en sus ojos, su hijo dormía al igual que el padre. Sin decir o hacer ningún ruido acarició la mejilla de Kaio, sintiendo la suavidad de esta viendo como apenas se retorcía por el toque.

El bebé era pequeño, llevaba puesto un mameluco azul claro. Tenía piel morena y cabello castaño y si bien sus ojos estaban cerrados sabía que sus ojos eran de color chocolate.

Su corazón se calentó al ver a su hijo. Pero su sonrisa se fue al saber que ahora era la villana más buscada por POINT, su ceño se frunció y la ira apareció en su sistema. Como un veneno corrosivo que invadía su sistema, recordando cómo Box había arruinado su misión.

Recordando en lo que la había convertido.

Sin previo aviso sintió las cicatrices en sus mejillas quemarle, igualando el ardor de cuando se crearon. Tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, pero allí se dio cuenta que solo era una marioneta fácilmente desechable. POINT solo le demostró que estaba desperdiciando poder y tiempo, así que tomó una decisión y era ya no ser la marioneta que POINT había hecho.

Gruñendo sentía como su propio poder deseaba salir para destrozar algo.

Antes una gran heroína, ahora una villana peligrosa.

Un brillo naranja salieron de las marcas, un aura empezó a rodear a la mujer. Los flashbacks de doctores a su alrededor, sonidos metálicos, el sonido de una explosión y luego ruido blanco que la había hecho creer que estaba muerta.

Un gemido la sacó de su ensoñación y vio a su bebé retorcerse, como si nunca hubiera existido su ira y su odio se fueron para dejar aquel instinto materno que le gritaba calmar a su bebé.

-Shh-Dijo ella con cuidad de no levantar a Vincent. Luego de ser vista como una amenaza le quitaron a su hijo y ahora solo podía verlo en las sombras.

Se prometió que los destruirá, destruiria a todos los que le arrebataron su felicidad. 

Sonriendo se imaginó a su hijo llamándola mamá con orgullo y felicidad, solo tenía que ser paciente y tendría lo que tanto quería.

A regañadientes salió del cuarto teniendo cuidado del ruido, y como una sombra se perdió en las calles que estaban empezando a iluminarse. Una mujer rubia y de piel morena veía aquella casa con anhelo y dolor. Recordando la vida que había soñado tener con el hombre que amaba.

Suspirando dirigió su mirada hacía el collar que tenía abriendolo vio una fotografía suya sosteniendo a un recién nacido Kaio, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza hasta sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre se dijo a sí misma que pronto tendría a su hijo devuelta.

Viendo las casas desde arriba, el viento moviendo su ropa y los cabellos cortos que ahora poseía, la luz naciente del sol que indican un nuevo día acariciaba su piel. Consolandola momentáneamente, recordando que ahora tenía a un buen informante que le diría lo que necesitaba.

Una sonrisa con colmillos se mostró, una risa armoniosa y suave que le daria escalofrios a la más maligna de las bestias. Si, todos aquellos que le arrebataron su felicidad pagarían caro. Sus ojos color chocolate se volvieron rendijas naranjas con toques amarillentos al mismo tiempo que sentía su propio correr por sus venas.

Una sonrisa maniática se presentó en su cara, los colmillos ya sobresaliendo por completo y una lengua bífida saliendo ligeramente imaginando lo que iba a hacerle a quienes se atrevieran a dañar a su hijo.


End file.
